Just For One More Night
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: Sequel to 'Just For One Night'. Olivia and Trevor agreed that their one night stand would be just that; a one night stand. But, sometimes, you can't stay away from the one person you'd come to fall for. Please R&R!


**Title: Just For One More Night**

**Characters/Parings: Olivia/Trevor**

**Rating: Strong R**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me. You know the deal.**

**Settings/Classifications: Romance, Sexual Content, Language **

**Spoilers/Notes: Sequel to 'Just For One Night'.**

**Summary: Olivia and Trevor agreed that their one night stand would be just that; a one night stand. However, sometimes, you can't just stay away from the one person you'd come to fall for.**

**Author's note: So, I wanna thank you for loving 'Just For One Night' so much that I've decided to put out this sequel because so many of you wanted to see Mr and Mrs. Hermann (lol) be in each other's arms for one more night. Only, this time, the outcome of their second tryst could be completely different. Keep in mind that this is also a one shot.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Olivia Benson's apartment**

**Manhattan, New York**

**November 1****st****, 2012**

Detective Olivia Benson and defense attorney Trevor Langan barely made it inside her apartment as their lips met hungrily. They began tearing at each other's clothing as they made their way towards her sofa and fell down on it; their lips never leaving one another. It's been a little over a month since their first sexual encounter and even though they both agreed that they would keep their one night stand a secret, it was hard for them to act normal around each other.

Which is why tonight, after meeting at an after hours bar coincidently and sharing a couple of drinks, a few laughs and stared flirting amongst one another, they ended up coming back to her apartment for another 'nightcap'.

Trevor removed her jacket and threw it on the floor, then he ripped her blouse open; satisfied in seeing the buttons flying everywhere and revealing her black lace bra. He licked his lips hungrily at the sight of the thin lace cups barely covering her perky breasts.

"My girls missed you, you know?" Olivia said, giving him a teasing smile and wiggling her bra covered breasts right in front of his handsome face to prove her point.

"I can see that, Liv. And it would be an honor for me to fondle those luscious beauties again," he said as he cupped her breasts in his hands and started massaging them gently; pinching her nipples through the barely lace material. A soft moan escaped from her lips as he leaned over and slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly, shoving his tongue inside and finding the inner recesses of her. She eagerly massaged her tongue with his; moaning in his mouth as he kept caressing her breasts with his hands.

Before long, he parted her legs and got settled between them, laying completely on top of her. His kisses trailed from her mouth to her jaw; nibbling on her skin lightly and watching with a smirk on his face as her body vibrated with every delicious kiss on her face. He started licking a trail from her neck to her collarbone, biting on her skin lightly and nibbing on her as if he was sampling her. Trevor knew before the night was over with that he'd have her again.

Olivia felt the same way about him because she arched her back when he reached behind her and unfastened her bra with his hands, then he removed the lace material and tossed them over his shoulder. He started a trail of kisses from her neck to the valley of her breasts, taking one of her nipples into his mouth and started sucking on it lightly. A moan escaped from her lips as he kept sucking on her nipple as he started fondling her left breast with his hand, pinching her other nipple with his fingers into it became a hard peak.

Then, he turned his attention to her other nipple, giving it the same attention by sucking on it lightly. She arched her back and thrust her breasts right into his face even further; silently letting him know that she wanted more. Olivia needed so much more, considering what she's been going through this past year.

Trevor understood what she wanted, what she needed. He moved further down her body, lavishing kisses on her stomach and even allowing his tongue to enter her belly button. He reached for her pants and started undoing them; first by removing her belt and then unbuttoning her pants. Then, he pulled them down towards her ankles, revealing her matching black lace boy shorts. He licked his lips hungrily as he moved off of her body long enough to remove her black boots and tossing them on the floor, then removing her pants all together.

"You're beautiful, Liv. Very beautiful," he said as he resumed his position on top of her. However, with all of her strength, Olivia managed to flip him over on the sofa and straddled him. It didn't take her long to remove his clothes; first by removing his tie and then doing away with his jacket, shirt and pants, leaving him in nothing but his black boxer briefs. She could clearly see his bulge growing rapidly as she leaned down and slanted her mouth on his ruthlessly; shoving her tongue down his throat. Another moan escaped from her lips when she felt his hands cupping her ass; shifting her around on his lap so that she was sitting right on top of his growing bulge.

"God, you're sexy, Mr. Langan," she grinned, her voice dripping with seduction and sensuality. Slowly, she started moving her hips, feeling his stiffening erection brushing up against her ass. Trevor grunted softly as he reached up and cupped her breasts in his hands, thumbing her cinnamon covered nipples until they became hard peaks again. A soft moan escaped from her lips as she continued to rock on his lap slowly and leisurely.

Realizing that he wanted her and wanted her right now, Trevor stopped her from rocking on his lap long enough to push her off of him. He removed his boxer briefs, causing his stiff member to spring free from the fabric. Olivia licked her lips hungrily and knew that she was gonna be in for one hell of a sexual ride again.

Not wanting to keep him waiting for much longer, she stood up and began removing her undergarments; first by turning her back towards him so that he could get a clear view of her plump ass. She pulled her panties down to her ankles, then she kicked them off, leaving her completely naked. Trevor licked his lips hungrily again; realizing that it just a few moments, he would be inside this beautiful seasoned detective once again.

She repositioned herself right on top him, rubbing her dripping wet slit against the tip of his cock and moaned softly as he gripped her hips with his hands. Bracing herself on his broad chest, she finally sunk down over his engorged shaft; grunting passionately because of how he easily slid inside of her opening. Olivia took a minute to process how amazing Trevor feels. Because of how wet and aroused she was, she quickly gotten used to his big size again. Furthermore, unlike the last time they had sex, she was taking control this time around. She was determined to give him the ride of his life and bring him to the brink of sexual insanity.

With one hand splayed on his broad chest and another hand gripping his thigh behind her, she started riding him slowly; rocking her hips in a slow and sensual pace. He reached up and cupped her breasts in his hands; thumbing and pinching her nipples as he bucked up inside of her, moving along with her. He grunted softly as she leaned down and slanted her mouth on his ruthlessly, plunging her tongue deep inside of his mouth as she continued riding him slowly. She just wants to savor this for as long as possible.

Trevor traveled his hands down from her breasts to her amazing ass; cupping them gently as he kept thrusting up inside of her. Olivia threw her head back and moaned softly as she kept riding him slowly. The couch was starting to creak underneath them as the temperature in the living room was starting to reach its peak.

With both of her hands splayed across his broad chest, she started picking up the pace. She was trying so hard to prolong her orgasm, but Trevor was bucking up inside of her like a pro and hitting her hot spots dead on that it was nearly impossible to hold on for much longer. Olivia felt as if she was drowning in a ocean of passion and desire.

And he knew she wasn't about to last much longer. So much so, that he got her to stop moving for a moment. He lifted her up off his lap and turned her over on her stomach. She could feel his hands grabbing her hips and pulling her against his still hard crotch. She hissed loudly as he eased inside of her once again; this time from behind. Then, with his hands still gripping her hips, he started hammering within her with much more force.

"Deeper, Trevor. Go deeper, baby!" Olivia screamed, throwing her head back in the throes of passion. She gripped the armrest of the couch so hard that her knuckles started turning white, but she didn't care. Trevor was relentless in his vigorous pounding; his balls slapping hard against her ass and he was grunting loudly; feeling her clenching around his hard shaft. It was only a matter of time before both of them reached their intense climaxes.

Realizing that their respective orgasms was near, Olivia found herself laying on her side and Trevor spooning right behind her as he kept hammering deep inside of her. She gripped his forearm with her hand and started panting loudly as he kept hitting her G-spot like a pro; as he went harder and faster inside of her. He leaned over and started nibbling on her neck and shoulders tenderly, biting down on her skin lightly as he felt his climax approaching.

"I'm coming, Liv! Fuck, you feel so good!" he growled in her ear, which made her shiver in delight. Then, to prove his point, he reached in front her and sank two of his fingers inside of her core; fondling her swollen clit to make sure she was getting ready to explode.

And that's what finally did her in. She threw her head back and screamed so loudly that the walls was shaking for a moment. Her orgasm tore through her heated body so strongly that she could barely breathe. She clamped down on his hard shaft so tightly that it only took a couple more thrusts before he finally spilled himself deep inside of her.

They held each other tightly as they were starting to come down from their incredible highs again. They laid on the couch, completely spend but totally satisfied and the only thing you could hear was their heavy breathing.

"That...was...incredible," Olivia said, breaking the silence and allowing a lazy smile to appear on her face.

Trevor sighed deeply as he kissed her temple gently. "You're telling me, Liv. We're so good together."

"Yeah. So, where do we go from here, Trevor? We crossed the line again. I don't think we can go back and act like nothing happened," she said, her tone getting serious.

"I know. And I know I said that we can never be together because of our careers, but I've been lying to myself. I have a confession to make," he said softly. He gently pulled out of her and sat up on the sofa, for which she ended up doing the same thing. Neither of them bothered to put their clothes back on.

"What is it?" she asked, looking at him skeptically and running her fingers through her shoulder length brown hair.

"Liv, I know I said that we can't be together because I'm a defense attorney and you're a detective, but I've been holding it in for a long time so I'm just gonna come right out and say it. I'm attractive to you," he confessed, turning his head to face her.

"W-what?" she stammered, not believing what she was hearing.

"I'm serious, Olivia. I'm extremely attractive to you. I don't know what it is about you, but whenever you and I run into each other or we end up in interrogation together, I get chills in my bones. And don't get me started on your chocolate brown eyes. Whenever I look into your eyes, I get lost. And this was only the second time we had sex, but I feel alive when I with you. I want you, Olivia Benson, but I want you more than just the amazing sex. I want to be with _you_," he confessed as he turned to look at her. He grabbed both of her hands and caressed them lightly as he was pouring his heart out to her.

Olivia was speechless. She never thought that she would be able to find love again after her last breakup with David Haden, but love has a way to sneak up on you when you at least expect it. Now, it was happening for her again. And, for once, she's not about to run away from it. It's time for her to let herself be happy and be with someone who's worthy of her.

"Trevor, that was deep. I never knew you felt that way about me," she told him, looking at him in wonder.

"Yeah, well, it wasn't easy for me to come right out and say it," he replied, lowering his head to hide his embarrassment.

She reached over and cupped his face in her hands, then she drew him towards her face and surprised him by kissing him with such a incredible tenderness that both of their toes curled. Both of them moaned softly in each other's mouth as their kissing got more intense.

When air became a problem, they finally pulled apart. A sexy smile appeared on Olivia's face when she looked into his eyes.

"I have a confession to make myself. I have feelings for you, too," she revealed, her smile never leaving her face.

"Really?" he said, his eyes lighting up at what she just said.

"Really. I've tried so hard to deny myself the opportunity to be loved for so long and after my last relationship with David Haden went bust, I figured that I'd spend the rest of my life being single. But, after the first time we shared our passion, I knew that I can't go back and pretend that nothing happened. So, I'm glad we met up like this again. I'm not the same woman as I was a long time ago," she confessed, her smile more wide and perfect.

"So, what are we gonna do about this, Ms. Benson?" he asked as he scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her sweaty naked body.

A sly grin appeared on her face. "We're gonna explore this, Mr. Langan and take this to the next level. Now, kiss me."

He leaned over and slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly; parting her lips and slipping his tongue inside. She moaned softly as he deepened the kiss and tightened his arms around her. Olivia leaned back on the sofa with Trevor hovering over her; his erection pressing against her thigh. It didn't take long for him to become aroused again.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him up on his feet, then she lead him to her bedroom; intending on continuing with their naughty activities.

He was caught off guard when she placed her hands on his broad chest and pushed down right on the bed, then she pounced on him quickly; straddling his waist and feeling his stiff member brushing up against the juncture of her thighs. With her hands still splayed on his broad chest, she sunk down on him, both of them moaning at the contact. Once again, because she was dripping wet, he easily slid inside of her.

Olivia started rocking her hips slowly; savoring every moment of him bucking up inside of her. Trevor grunted softly as his hands made their way towards her amazing ass; cupping them gently as she continued to ride him sensually and leisurely.

Before long, however, she started picking up the pace. Her moans became louder and clearer as she started bouncing up and down on his hard shaft. He grunted even louder when he saw her breasts jiggling wildy. He reached up and cupped them right into his hands, teasing her nipples until they became hard peaks. She threw her head back and moaned even louder as she started rocking her hips even faster. She was getting ready to explode any minute.

Trevor continued to hit her hot spots like a pro; trying to prolong the orgasm, but even he couldn't hold on for much longer. But, to make sure that her needs came first, he reached down between them and starting fondling her bundle her nerves; playing with her clit until it became a swollen nub. Olivia screamed out his name when the first ripple of her orgasm tore through her flesh. Somehow, he managed to coax another orgasm from her; causing her to collapse on top of him and bury her face against the crook of his neck, coming down from her pleasurable haze.

He let out a couple more thrusts before he finally spilled himself deep inside of her, tightening his arms around her and groaning in her ear as they were finally starting to come down from their highs again. They just held each other tightly as their bodies started cooling down; exchanging passionate kisses and just enjoying each other's company on her bed. It turned out to be another amazing night.

"Once again, that was amazing. And who knew Olivia Benson would be such wildcat?" Trevor said, grinning foolishly.

Olivia just smiled. "I know a thing or two about being wildcat. I just don't do it often."

"Will I get to see the wild side of you more often?" he asked, tightening his arms around her and kissing her forehead gently.

"You might. I still have some tricks up my sleeve. For now, though, let's go to sleep. I'm planning on us having a repeat performance before we both have to work in the morning," she said, snuggling closer to him and letting out a contented sigh before sleep finally claimed her. He fell asleep shortly afterwards.

As Olivia and Trevor fell asleep together and drifted off into dreamland, they realized that they can't stay away from each other, even if they tried. Their feelings for each other was bubbling from the first time they made their way into each other's arms and they couldn't be happier.

Who knew that another night of passion shared between Olivia and Trevor would lead to them starting a whole new chapter?

A chapter they would start...together.

**The End!**

**Make sure to read my 'Her Negotiation' tour de force 'Survival of The Fittest' and go to my polls to see what do you want to happen in that story.**

**Please review!**


End file.
